Moonlight Love Sasusaku
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Here is something that you will enjoy. There is also a twist on things. Read and Review


**Here's a new oneshot. Just got done watching the new episodes of "Naruto: Shippuden", all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Let's get this started.**

**ROLL FILM!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

_Moonlight Love: Sasuke and Sakura_

_The Untold Story_

_Rated M_

_Written By: Hurricane Victoria_

"Ugh. My feet are killing me." Naruto complained. He, Sai, Sakura, and Yamato were sent on a mission. They had to find a serial child molester, and were heading for the Tea village.

"Will you quit complaining, Naruto?" Sakura asked, very annoyed.

"All right." Yamato announced. "We'll camp here." Everyone looked at him, as he did handsigns. "Wood Style! Shelter no Jutsu!" After hearing wood clunk together, a shelter was made. Evening came quickly. Naruto was getting his things ready for bed, Sai was drawing, and Yamato was reading the latest report filed in the Tea Village. Sakura was wondering through the forest, taking in the sight. It was so peaceful, and so quiet. After a few paces, she stumbled across a large pond, glowing in the moonlight. Sakura looked around. No sign of anyone. With that being said, she began stripping. Little did she know that someone was watching her.

"It's so nice to get away from Naruto and Sai, every now and then." Sakura said, to no body in paticular.

"It's been a long time, Sakura." A hypnotic voice said. Sakura froze.

_'That voice...'_ Sakura thought as she turned around. He was there. Looking back at her. "S-Sasuke..." He stood there, staring at her. Sakura turned around, and went into the pond. It was surprisingly deep. Sakura was so focused to not seeing Sasuke like this, she didn't notice him stripping down, himself. She went deeper into the pond, so that she was hiding her breasts underneath the water. It was frightfully cold.

"Mind if I join in?" Sasuke asked, wrapping his arms around Sakura.

"S-Sasuke, what are you-?" Sakura couldn't finish.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. "Your all I ever think about. Especially with the need to be with you... Inside of you..." Sakura's eye went wide with shock. Sasuke turned her around, and placed a pair of lips on hers. At first, she struggled, trying to get out of this mess, but, she lost the battle. She gave in.

The both of them left butterfly kisses, then it turned into a massive tongue war. Sasuke pushed Sakura over to the edge of the pond, while be involved in their massive tongue war. all four eyes were closed. Sakura muffled a moan from the heated kiss. Sasuke moved his hands against Sakura's skin, as both hands found their way to Sakura's breasts, and began to give them a message.

"Ah..Sas-...Sasuke..." Sakura moaned heavily, and shivered under his touch. Sasuke dragged his tongue against Sakura's cheek all the way down to her neckline, and began leaving a hickey or two. Sasuke then dragged his tongue down the center of Sakura's chest piece, and began to enjoy the taste of her breasts.

"AH! Sasuke! My god!" Sakura was loosing control. She could feel herself getting tighter and tighter. Sasuke then lifted Sakura and placed her on the edge of the pond, and hoisted himself to be ontop of her. He dragged his tongue down the center of her waist, and found her most guarded flower, and began licking it, taking in the forbiden fluids. Sakura's moans became louder and louder.

Naruto was sitting at the window, waiting for Sakura. Yamato and Sai have all ready turned in, and she's been missing for almost an hour.

"...That's it." Naruto said to no one in paticular. "I'm gonna go find her." He stood up, and was heading for the door, when he heard something faint.

_"...Uh...My god!"_

"What the hell?" Naruto asked to no one in paticular. Naruto continued to the out doors, and listened again.

_"Ah...God, Sasuke!"_

"SASUSKE?" Naruto shouted with shock. He was nearby? What the hell is going on, here! Forget Sakura, he's gonna find Sasuke! He jumped to the trees, and began his search.

_'Don't move, Sasuke...'_ Naruto thought. He jumped from tree to tree, when he spotted a red, and two males. Taking a closer look, he noticed that they're with Sasuke. Naruto jumped in front of them, and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Look, I don't want trouble." Naruto protested.

"I think your a little late for that!" Suigetsu said, getting ready for a fight.

"Suigetsu," Juggo began. "Sasuke said to not start a fight."

_"...Oooohhhh..."_

"The hell?" Suigetsu asked.

"You heard that, too?" Naruto asked.

Sakura could feel her legs becoming jelly. She lost control. Sasuke climbed ontop of Sakura, and slowly pushed his staff into Sakura.

"Aahh!" Sakura moaned. She could feel it.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head in aggreement.

"... Please, deeper..." Sakura whispered. Sasuke pulled his staff out, a bit, and rammed back in, earning a pleasing moan from Sakura. Sasuke continued the process, as he was loosing strength in his arms, supporting himself.

"God..." Sakura breathed. "...Faster, please..." Upon request, Sasuke picked up speed. Now, both were moaning, enjoying the moment. Sasuke's arms gave way, as Sakura pulled him closer.

"S-Sakura... I'm... I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." Sasuke couldn't finish due to lack of breathing. After a moment, Sakura's walls became tighter, as both climaxed. Sakura placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, as both fell fast asleep, with love in their arms.

**Sakura and Sasuke were waiting on the bridge for Naruto and Kakashi. It was a quiet morning, when footsteps could be heard. Sakura looked up to see Naruto coming.**

**"Morning, Sakura." Naruto greeted, as he took a seat on the bridge, and pulled out some paper, and did nothing else. This caught Sasuke's attention.**

**"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, catching Naruto's attention.**

**"Oh, I found this on a website, and it's surprisingly good." Naruto commented. Sasuke brushed it off, as well as Sakura. Naruto was reading quietly, when he began to chuckle. Both teamates looked at him funny. **

**"Hey, guys. Good morning. Sorry I'm late. Ran into this young lady, and she wanted to go dancing." Kakashi said.**

**"YEAH, RIGHT!" Sakura hollered. That's when they noticed something. Naruto didn't scream with Sakura. All three of them were looking at Naruto, sitting on his behind, reading whatever he was reading.**

**"...Oh! Did I miss something?" Naruto asked, looking at his teamates.**

**"What are you reading, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.**

**"None of your business." Naruto said. They all went to start on their mission. A farmer made a request for help. They had to stop at a hotel, due to the fact that it's a two day trip. Everyone was minding their own business, but Sakura was being sneaky. She snuck into Naruto and Sasuke's room, and aimed for his pack. She had to know what captured Naruto's curiosity. She didn't notice Sasuke coming out of the bathroom in a towel.**

**"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, causing Sakura to jump and turn around.**

**"Shit! Sasuke, don't do that." Sakura said.**

**"What are you doing with Naruto's pack?"**

**"I have to know what he was reading. Your curious too, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Sakura looked at the paper he had. "Moonlight Love?" Sasuke got onto Sakura's side, and began looking at the paper himself.**

**"Who's Sai?" Sakura asked. After a few minutes. "...OH MY GOD!"**

**"What?" Sasuke asked.**

**"IT'S ABOUT US! DOING EACH OTHER!"**

**"The fuck?" Sauske asked, taking the pile of paper from Sakura, and reading it himself. "WHERE DID HE FIND THIS?"**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
